Meteor Light
Meteor Light , piosenka wykonywana przez Ayahi Takagaki, jest endingiem do serii Senki Zesshō Symphogear. Postacie występujące w endingu *Chris Yukine (silhouette) Audio Tekst Piosenki |-|Kanji= Get back to where I once belonged, BUT! 振り向けば風の音だけ Don’t let me down，Don’t make me confuse 絶望が塗り潰してく Escape行om here! It’s like a nightmare 追いかけてくる 夢も理想も情熱も またかき消されて 哀しい日々はいつかは終わりがくるの? 迷いながらもがきながら それでもまだあきらめたくない 傷だらけでもこのてのひらに 決して消えない星がある 流れて堕ちた光は今も あの場所を遠く照らしてる 何度でも手を伸ばそう 今は描けなくても 信じることカ強さに変わる 輝いてよ Shooting STAR When I take a step into the darkness 不安から逃げ出したって Don’t look back，Don’t stop believing 自分からは逃げ切れない How far should I go? I lose my control 手探りでいい 見失いそうな真実を また握りしめて 探し続けた答えはどこにもないよ だけど胸に手を当てれば この鼓動がすべてを知ってる 涙を拭うこのてのひ引こ 決して消えない星がある 君と交わしたあの約束が いつだって心繋いでる 何度でも夢をみよう 今は叶わなくても あきらめた時、光は消える 駆け抜けてよ Shooting STAR まぶた閉じて耳をすませば この胸に流れてるメロディが聴こえる 暗闇にほら、きらめくように 響いた 傷だらけでもこのてのひらに 決して消えない星がある 流れて堕ちた光は今も あの場所を遠く照らしてる 何度でも手を伸ばそう 今は描けなくても 信じることが強さに変わる 輝いてよShooting STAR |-|Romaji= Get back to where I once belonged, BUT!! furi muke ba kaze no oto dake Don’t let me down, Don’t make me confuse zetsubou ga nuri tsubushi teku Escape from here!! It’s like a nightmare oikakete kuru Yume mo risou mo jounetsu mo mata kakike sarete Kanashii hibi wa itsuka wa owari ga kuru no? Mayoi nagara mogaki nagara soredemo mada akirame takunai Kizu darake demo kono tenohira ni Keshite kienai hoshi ga aru Nagarete ochita hikari wa ima mo ano basho wo tooku terashi teru Nando demo te wo nobasou ima wa egake naku te mo Shinjiru koto ga tsuyosa ni kawaru Kagayaite yo Shooting STAR When I take a step into the darkness “fuan” kara nigedashi tatte Don’t look back, Don’t stop believing “jibun” kara wa nige kirenai How far should I go? I lose my control tesaguri de ii Miushinai sou na shinjitsu wo mata nigiri shimete Sagashi tsuzuketa kotae wa doko ni mo nai yo Dakedo mune ni te wo atereba kono kodou ga subete wo shitteru Namida wo nuguu kono tenohira ni Keshite kienai hoshi ga aru Kimi to kawashita ano yakusoku ga itsu datte kokoro tsunaideru Nando demo yume wo miyou ima wa kanawa nakute mo Akirameta toki, hikari wa kieru Kakenukete yo Shooting STAR Mabuta tojite mimi wo sumaseba Kono mune ni nagareteru MERODI ga kikoeru Kurayami ni hora, kirameku you ni hibiita Kizu darake demo kono tenohira ni Keshite kienai hoshi ga aru Nagarete ochita hikari wa ima mo ano basho wo tooku terashi teru Nando demo te wo nobasou ima wa egake nakute mo Shinjiru koto ga tsuyosa ni kawaru Kagayaite yo Shooting STAR |-|Tłumaczenie= Jestem tu, gdzie kiedyś było moje miejsce, lecz gdy się odwracam tylko wiatr jest ze mną. Nie zawiedź mnie! Nie mieszaj mi w głowie! Zaraz utonę z rozpaczy!! Uciekaj stąd! To jak koszmar goniący za mną. Moje marzenia, powody i wszystkie me uczucia znów są wymazywane! Nie mogę się doczekać końca tych smutnych dni. Zagubiona, głęboko w agonii, mimo to wciąż staram się zwyciężyć. Mimo, że me dłonie pokryte są ranami, Wciąż trzymają małą gwiazdkę, która nigdy nie zgaśnie. To światło, te uczucia prosto od niebios jasno świecą dla mnie nawet teraz. Będę sięgać do innych, nie ważne ile razy będzie trzeba. Mimo iż nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić jak sama wiara może być źródłem siły. Świeć dla mnie SPADAJĄCA GWIAZDO!! Robię krok naprzód w ciemność; Nawet gdybym uciekła od moich "zmartwień". Nie patrz wstecz! Nie przestawaj wierzyć!; Nie mogę uciec od "Siebie"! Jak daleko mogę pójść? Tracę kontrolę; niezdarnie aby było w porządku. Uchwycę prawdę, którą jestem bliska stracić z oczu. Odpowiedź, której poszukuję nie istnieje w dowolnym miejscu. Ale kładąc rękę na swej piersi, moje bicie serca wie wszystko. Mimo, że me oczy ronią łzy, Moje ręce wciąż trzymają małą gwiazdkę, która nigdy nie zgaśnie. Ta obietnica, którą Ci złożyłam będzie łączyć nasze serca na zawsze. Będę wciąż snuć marzenia, nawet jeśli nie spełnią się od razu. Jeśli zrezygnuję, światło zgaśnie! Więc ścigajmy się SPADAJĄCA GWIAZDO! Jeśli zamknę oczy i będę słuchać uważnie Usłyszę melodię unoszącą się w piersi To echo wygląda jakby świeciło w ciemności. Mimo, że me dłonie pokryte są ranami, Wciąż trzymają małą gwiazdkę, która nigdy nie zgaśnie. To światło, te uczucia prosto od niebios jasno świecą dla mnie nawet teraz. Będę sięgać do innych, nie ważne ile razy będzie trzeba. Mimo iż nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić jak sama wiara może być źródłem siły. Świeć dla mnie SPADAJĄCA GWIAZDO!! Galeria 71VDgk2UkxL._SL1422_.jpg|Edition 31610-1451993950.jpg|Edition en:Meteor Light Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Muzyka Kategoria:Symphogear Ending Kategoria:Artykuły wymagające nagrania wideo